Secret Love
by Deva Lucifer
Summary: Merahasiakan perasaanku padamu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Andai kau tau itu. Tapi hal yang kutakutkan adalah jika ak menyatakan perasaanku kau hanya akan pergi menjauh. Jadi lebih baik kurahasiakan saja perasaan cintaku ini padamu.


Happy reading ^_^

:: Disclaimer ::

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Secret Love

Pairing :: NaruLucy

Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort ( maybe...)

Rated :: T

Warning : sangat OOC, AU, TYPO , bahasa sedikit berantakan...

DON'T LIKE? DONT READ and DONT BLAME !

o.0.o.0.o

.

.

Secret Love

By Deva Gremory

.

.

chapter 1: Dinner

...

Sabtu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.40. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam, Lucy Heartfillia, gadis cantik berusia 18 tahun, mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan gaun yang ia pakai benar-benar sempurna. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu selama ini untuk bercermin. Tetapi hari ini semua berubah, karena Lucy akan merayakan hari jadiannya dengan pacarnya, Sasori yang sudah genap 2 tahun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia ingin terlihat cantik. Merupakan sesuatu yang membanggakan bagi seorang perempuan apabila ia menerima pujian dari sang kekasih.

Lucy berputar di depan cermin sekali lagi agar dapat melihat gaunnya dari berbagai sisi, dan memastikan gaun putih selutut dan syal tipis yang dililitkan di lehernya terlihat sempurna. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dihiasi sepasang jepitan putih bercorak merah.

Sekarang ia mulai memakai make-up. Menaburkan bedak bubuk ke wajahnya, memakai mascara dan sedikit eyeliner, juga memoleskan lipgloss pink ke bibir peach-nya. Sambil berdandan, Lucy membatin. 'Hmmm, anniversary kali ini seperti apa ya? Apa dinner di pinggir pantai lagi? Sumpah, aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa merayakan hari jadiku yang ke 2 tahun. Apa mungkin aku dan Sasori-kun itu adalah soulmate? Saling cinta sehidup semati sampai kakek-nenek? Huahahahaha.…'

Lucy tersenyum memikirkan khayalannya. Ia lalu mengenakan highheels 5 centi-nya yang sengaja ia beli untuk perayaan ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, Lucy berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil handphone dan tas tangan yang tergeletak di situ. Lucy kemudian menatap cermin untuk terakhir kali, memastikan semua tetap sempurna lalu melangkah keluar.

Tepat ketika pintu kamar menutup di belakangnya, terdengar suara Tsunade, ibunya memanggil dari arah bawah.

"Lucy... Sasori sudah datang.…"

"Iya, Kaa-san. Tunggu sebentaaar!"

Lucy berjalan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan berusaha untuk tetap seimbang di atas sepatunya.

"Aduuuh… putriku cantik sekali malam ini. Pasti mau jalan ke tempat spesial, ya?" tebak Tsunade begitu Lucy muncul di ruang tamu.

"Ahh, Kaa-san, Lucy memang akan pergi ke tempat spesial," Lucy menjawab sekenanya dengan mimik tersipu."Lucy berangkat ya, Kaa-san..."

Lucy akhirnya berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sayang. Jangan sampai kemalaman lho."

Pesan Tsunade dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Iya, Kaa-san… aku pasti sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam 10," janji Lucy.

Sasori menunggu di teras, dan begitu Lucy keluar bersama ibunya, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Konbanwa, Baa-san," sapa Sasori.

"Konbanwa, Sasori-kun. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Tsunade basa-basi.

"Mm... tidak kok, Baa-san," Sasori menjawab sopan.

"Kau harus maklum. Memang kalau anak perempuan pasti dandannya lama. Apalagi Lucy, dandannya bisa sampai dua jam," canda Tsunade.

Lucy cemberut sedikit mendengar gurauan ibunya. Tapi karena melihat Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ia kembali bersikap ceria dan mengajak Sasori untuk segera berangkat. Mereka lalu berpamitan pada Tsunade dan pergi naik mobil Sasori yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Happy Anniversary, Lucy-chan," ucap Sasori begitu mobilnya keluar dari komplek rumah Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Ini, aku bawakan kau bunga. Bunga yang indah untuk orang yang sangat cantik."

Sasori tersenyum saat mengangsurkan sebuket mawar ke tangan Lucy.

"Aduuuh… bunganya indah sekali. Wangi lagi," Lucy menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari buket mawar di tangannya. "Arigatou, Saso-kun."

"Douitashimashite," jawab Sasori pendek.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak banyak mengobrol karena Sasori berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan di depannya. Arus lalu lintas Tokyo malam ini memang terbilang cukup padat menjelang weekend.

Begitu tiba di Violin café, Sasori melajukan mobilnya ke arah lobby dan membiarkan seorang petugas valet parking mengambil alih mobilnya. Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana Sasori sudah memesan meja lengkap dengan sofa besar yang kelihatan nyaman dan elegan. Sasori dan Lucy duduk berhadapan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang waitress datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Dua mushroom ravioli, satu salad dan satu cheese cake."

Sasori menyebutkan pesanannya lalu kembali menatap Sakura setelah waitress tadi pergi.

Sasori memulai.

"Lucy, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dan sekarang, hubungan kita sudah genap 2 tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan dirimu," Sasori mengangkat bahunya."Tapi buatku, bisa menjadi kekasihmu adalah anugerah yang paling terindah."

Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku juga merasa sama seperti Saso-kun. Aku merasa kalau ini adalah momen-momen yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Yaaah… kecuali kalau Saso-kun punya pacar lain selain aku. Hehehe…," canda Lucy.

Sekarang giliran Sasori yang tertawa pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Lucy," Sasori terdengar menyakinkan."Kau satu-satunya pacarku. Tidak ada yang lain."

Sasori menambahkan dan tersenyum manis pada Lucy.

Melihat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu, Lucy jadi memperhatikan Sasori dalam-dalam.

'Duuh, tampan sekali sih kekasihku ini… Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku melting hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Saso-kun memang lelaki yang sempurna. Tampan, baik, jenius, jago olahraga dan selalu bisa mengerti aku...'

"Lucy? Kenapa kau melamun?" suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Eh. Ng... tidak kok. Aku hanya memikirkan kata-katamu barusan."

Lucy memberi alasan.

"Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang tidak penting. Karena bagiku, kau adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna. Kau baik, cantik, pintar, pengertian, perhatian, dan selalu ada untukku."

'Oh, please … Aku memang begitu kok. Hahaha…,' Lucy tertawa dalam hati.

Sasori meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku serius bicara seperti ini padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku."

Saat mengatakan itu, Sasori menatap mata Lucy dalam-dalam, sehingga setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar begitu menyakinkan. Menjanjikan. Dan Lucy percaya pada Sasori.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima pernyataan Sasori. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya. Lucy hanya berharap Sasori dapat memahami bahwa perasaannya juga sama meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian waitress tadi kembali dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. Sasori dan Lucy segera menyantap hidangan tersebut sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Jika tahun lalu mereka dinner di pinggir pantai ditemani semilir angin dan deburan ombak, kali ini mereka dinner dengan iringan music Jazz yang dimainkan langsung oleh pemain music di café itu.

Suasana dalam café tampak sama indahnya dengan cahaya bulan purnama dan kerlipan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo.

o.0.o.0.o

Senin. Pukul 06.30 pagi.

Kriiiiiiiinnnggg….

Jam weker di kamar Lucy berbunyi nyaring. Lucy menggapai-gapai meja di samping tempat tidur untuk melihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Dengan memicingkan mata, ia berusaha melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum jam. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, ia terperanjat kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

'Wuaah... Aku kesiangan… Mana hari ini ada upacara lagi… Pasti aku akan kena hukum Kakashi-sensei kalau aku sampai terlambat. Aaarggghhh….! Menyebalkan!'

Lucy misuh-misuh dalam hati. Semalam ia menyetel alarm-nya pukul 06.00 pagi. Tapi tidurnya terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar jam wekernya berkoar-koar selama setengah jam. Jam wekernya memang cukup unik. Jam itu akan berbunyi tiap lima menit sekali jika belum dimatikan di waktu penyetelan.

Lucy bergegas merapikan tempat tidur, lalu mandi dan berpakaian. Begitu turun ke ruang makan, ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaannya. Di sana juga sudah duduk si Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata sewarna saphire, yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"Telat bangun lagi, Princess Lucy?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang terkesan mengejek begitu Lucy mendekati meja makan.

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma terlalu lama mandi," elak Lucy.

"Oh, ya? Terus kenapa jam wekermu tidak dimatikan? Sudah setengah jam, bunyinya membuat sakit telinga."

"Ih, sok tau. Memangnya kau di sini dari jam 6 pagi?" tanya Lucy sewot. Ia duduk dan mulai makan.

"Tidak. Aku di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tsunade-baa-san yang memberitahuku, kalau jam wekermu sudah berisik dari jam 6 tadi."

"Kenapa kau ke sini cepat sekali?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kamukan yang menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat untuk menjemputmu karena paman sedang keluar kota," Naruto mengingatkan.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Lucy tersedak. Naruto segera menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Lucy.

"Arigatou," Lucy meneguk airnya."Gomen, Naru-kun. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita berangkat bersama."

Lucy tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kan?"

Naruto terkekeh dan menatap Lucy yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Naru-kun jahat. Aku tidak sering bangun telat kok."

Wajah Lucy sedikit memerah karena menahan malu akibat ulah sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Itukan menurutmu, Lucy," timpal Tsunade yang keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring roti bakar dengan dua gelas susu."Lihat saja ini, Naruto jadi tidak sempat sarapan gara-gara menjemputmu kepagian. Makanya, sekarang ibu buatkan roti bakar spesial untuk Naruto."

Tambah Tsunade seraya meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

"Sankyuu ne, Baa-san," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto mencomot satu roti bakar yang masih panas dari piring dan mulai makan.

"Sama-sama, Naru. Oh, iya… kapan ayahmu pulang ke Tokyo?"

"Mungkin lusa, Baa-san," jawab Naruto pendek. Ia masih sibuk melahap roti bakarnya.

"Kasihan juga ayahmu kalau harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Shizuoka seperti itu. Baa-san turut prihatin dengan keadaan Nenekmu," ucap Tsunade tulus.

"Kondisi Nenek sudah agak baikan. Beliau hanya menjalani perawatan intensif untuk proses pemulihan," jelas Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Naruto untuk menyemangatinya, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Lucy yang tadinya ingin ngambek, tidak jadi melanjutkan aksinya dan menatap Naruto iba.

'Kasihan Naruto… Pasti dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nenek Chiyo… Andai saja Nenek Chiyo ada di Tokyo, pasti lebih mudah bagi Naruto untuk tahu kondisi neneknya...'

"Hei, kau masih mau melamun? Kita sudah hampir telat lho," ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Lucy terkesiap. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk susunya, lalu berlari ke dapur untuk berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Ittekimasu," ucap Lucy seraya mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Itterasshai," balas ibunya.

Begitu Lucy keluar, Naruto sudah duduk di atas motornya dan menyodorkan helm pada Lucy. Lucy segera naik dan memegang pinggang Naruto begitu Naruto melajukan motornya menuju sekolah. Naruto dengan gesit meliuk-liukkan motor Kawasaki 1400 GTR-nya di antara mobil-mobil yang berseliweran.

"Naruto! Kira-kira kita bakal terlambat, tidak?" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, kalau kamu membiarkanku mengemudi lebih cepat," jawab Naruto.

"Huuft, baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menaikkan kecepatan motornya dan melesat dengan cepat di jalan raya. Lucy memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih erat. Lucy tidak tahu kalau Naruto tersenyum senang di balik helm-nya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
